xxxholicfandomcom-20200213-history
Ame Warashi
|english = }} Ame-warashi (雨童女) (Rain Sprite) also known as a rain sprite or rain maker, is a spirit girl seen in xxxHolic. She is a proud, high ranking spirit / sprite who dislikes humans due to the fact that "humans have no care or regard whatsoever with living nature"; with some exceptions. She's kind to other spirits; is highly opinionated and can be very rude. She has a nasty temper and usually hits people with her umbrella. She is often seen reluctantly chaperoning Zashiki-Warashi when the latter wishes to visit the human world, and pretends to greatly dislike Watanuki, despite him helping to fulfill her request. She comes to Yūko to ask for the service of Watanuki to save someone at the park with park containing ajisai, or hydrangeas. In the anime, she is portrayed as a good, protective friend of the Zashiki-warashi. Appearance Ame-Warashi's dressing is the Gothic Lolita, a style which consists of Victorian-themed clothing and accessories. Her generic appearance consists of a long, puffy, short-sleeved, black dress that ends at her shins. The sleeves have black laces sewn on them and the ending of the dress is sewn with white laces. At the chest and collar bone area she has a black ribbon that crosses in the front and swerves back around making it seem as though it's a choker (necklace). She also carries a blue umbrella decorated with white lace much like her dress. Finally, she wears black "Mary Jane's" along with socks which are decorated with white lace. Her hair in the anime is red, however there are colored Clamp pieces that show her hair as pale blue. The hair is styled into two big drills. The concept of an Ame-warashi is based on a spirit from Japanese folklore. Biography Almost nothing is known about Ame-Warashi's background. Whilst humanoid in appearance she is actually a very powerful sprite with a short temper and a profound dislike for humans in general. Never seen without her trusted umbrella Ame-Warashi will not hesitate to either brandish it menacingly, or use it to physically assault someone (usually Watanuki). It should be noted that the title Ame-Warashi is a reference to her species and not her given name. Her real name (if she even has one) remains unknown. Meeting with Watanuki Ame-Warashi first met Watanuki in the street on a rainy day. She assaults him with her umbrella for complaining about the rainy weather. After being taken to the shop she asks Yuuko for Watanuki's help in saving someone. She takes Watanuki and Doumeki to the park and leads them to a dark red hydrangea bush. It turns out the body of a murdered child is buried underneath the bushes and is poisoning the flowers. The hydrangeas are spirit flowers important to rain spirits which is why Ame-Warashi is so invested in saving them and does not care about the girl. Ame-Warashi makes a few more infrequent appearances throughout the manga including escorting Zashiki-Warashi to visit Watanuki following his accident, but still treats him with hostility. She also makes a few more appearances in the anime, often as a side character and is usually seen in the company of Zashiki-Warashi. 10 Years Later Ame-Warashi returned to the shop 10 years following Yuko's death. She looks both different and identical as when she was shown ten years earlier, having appeared to have neither physically aged nor loss her distaste for humans. In issue 208 she is specially summoned by Watanuki, who requested a special flower from which to make wine, via the use of a messenger bird. Although Watanuki for his part is very calm and well spoken to her, Ame-Warashi is still typically unimpressed by his actions. Despite this the pair were able to have a reasonable conversation with one another and Ame-Warashi seemed genuinely taken aback by Watanuki's faith that she would be able to fulfill his request and was also surprised at his recollection at something she once told him a long time ago. They even parted company with Ame-Warashi actually smiling at Watanuki. XXXHolic Rei Ame-Warashi made her return appearance in XXXHolic Rei, this time with a request for Watanuki. As before she had not physically aged but her attire had changed. Following a heated outburst about sitting on the draining board, (during which she terrified Mokona for tormenting her) she became serious. She requested that Watanuki hand the red pearl over to her as Zashiki-Warashi was in some form of trouble and was in danger of disappearing. Whilst she knew that the price in exchange for the red pearl would be steep, she made it clear she was prepared to pay the price. Powers and Abilities It is assumed that she can control the rain when she enters the shop of Yuko. Yuko had her sit on a piece of wood that does not wet the tatami floor. She was also able to construct snowmen in the shapes of Fuu-jin and Rai-jin, and able to control them and manipulate the weather through them. Yuuko claims she is much stronger than a Youkai (Demon in the Dub) and she becomes angry when compared to spirits, indicating she is much stronger than them. She threatens to curse Watanuki and Doumeki both, and claims that if Yuuko is scamming her, she will make her a laughingstock. (In the dub, she told Yuuko she'd have rainclouds following her all of the time.) She also has the ability to detect differences in the characters and special abilities, as indicated by her avoidance of Himawari and the "refreshing" scent that she detected from Doumeki. She appears again with the Zashiki-Warashi to see Watanuki and remains hostile toward him, but also makes a cryptic comment about the true nature of Watanuki. Gallery File:Amewarashi.png File:Holic-amewarashi.png File:Ame_Warashi.jpg amewarashimiddq5.jpg 387490.jpg zerochan.Ame-warashi.292885.jpg Ame-warashi.jpg Category:Characters Category:Article stubs Category:Female Characters Category:XxxHolic Other Characters Category:Creatures